Federal Republic of Lower Saxony (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Lower Saxony (German: Niedersachsen, Low German: Neddersassen) is a democratic nation north-western Germany. History 'Doomsday' Jevern AFB, Bremenhaven docks and Emden docks were hit by a 1kt bomb, but luckily they did not explode and just broke up and spewed radiation like a dirty bomb. Sadly most West German and East German cities were not so lucky. Bremen Airport (German: Flughafen Bremen), Aachen, Hamburg Airport and Cuxhaven got a 1x 1kt. MOD Osnabrück had 2x 1kt (which did not explode). Other targets were at Freiburg 2x 20 kt, Kiel 1x 10 kt (did not exploded), Flensburg 1x 20 kt, Hamburg city 1x 20 kt (did not exploded), Hannover 1x 20 kt (did not exploded), MOD Hereford in Lower Saxony 2x 1kt (which did not explode), #Hamburg airport 1x 2kt (did not exploded), Hamburg 1x 20 kt (did not exploded), Hannover 1x 20 kt (did not exploded), AB Hanover 1x 1kt, MOD Hanover 1x 1kt, Hanover airport 1x 1kt and Thomas Jefferson helly port, Hanvoer 1x 1kt. The Rhineland was nuked in to oblivion! targets included- USAB Herford 1x 1kt and 1x 2kt (neither not explode), Kasse 1x 20 kt, Dortmund 3x 20 kt and 1 x 50kt and Essen 1x 15 kt, 2x 20 kt and 1x 50 kt! 'After Doomsday' Refugee flows were enormous and Denmark gave what ever it could to those in Schleswig-Holstein, but more came and spilt over in to the Netherlands and Belgium. The Lord Mayor of the city Emden declared martial law and closed the cities border as it became apparent that not much of Germany had survived beyond Oldenburg and Bremen a few days later. The cut of Bergermisters of Aurich, Hanover, Oldenburg, Plön, Hamburg, Bremenhaven and Bremen feared being swamped by refugees and also closed their borders and brought in tough new laws with in the week. 'Survival' The 1962-64 nuclear winter/summer event and the 1963 typhus and disenrty outbreak killed many, as did the radioactive fall-out. The nation of Lowere Saxony was founded by the Achim born Heer officer Feldwebel Hans Otto Wenger and his deputy Dr Friedrich Joachim Lornsen in 1964 after veriose Bergermisters banded to geather and apointed Feldwebel Hans Otto Wenger and his deputy Dr Friedrich Joachim Lornsen as the overall leadership during the period of martial law. Oldenburg, Hamburg, Bremenhaven and Bremen were safely under their Bergermisters' control by Early 1964 and were willing to help secure Lower Saxony's government. Similar difficulties would also hit the state of Schleswig-Holstein, which would also receive heavy aid supplies from Denmark from 1962 to 1965. The bergermisters were quickly removed and the fledgling nation was under there loose control by mid-1965. The near by counties of Bentheim, Leer, Emsland, Aurich districts were flooded in the storm of 1968, of which the latter 2 remained flooded untill Lower Saxony recained them from the swamps in 1980. 'First contact' First contact was made with the Denmark, Hanover, Osnabrück, Central Germany, Emden, Kleve and Frisian Republic in May 4th 1967. Fist contact with City state of Wilhelmshaven in 1969, Sussex in 1979 and Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia on January the 6th, 1982. '1970-1982' Emden joined friendly Lower Saxony on May 8th, 1972 and was fully re-intergrated by May 6th 1975. Schleswig-Holstein would slowly hand power over to Lower Saxony between 1977 and 1982. The other minor servivour states Bremen and Bremenhaven joined Lower Saxon state in 1976, Oldenburg, Hanover and Hamburg joining up in 1980. Relations became closer with Osnabrück, Whilelmshaven, Wismar S.S.R. and Vorpommern-Greifswald during their struggle to servive during the 1970's. The elctrifyed and in places guarded or mined "Safety Fence" that still supposedly shealds Osnabrück, Lower Saxony, Wilhelmshaven, Wismar S.S.R. and Vorpommern-Greifswald from both the primative tribal areas, Neo-Nazi Vorpommern-Rügen and the remnat GDR was erected in 1979. '1982-1990' A costal border dispute flared in 1988-89, but was peacefuly resolved. It was agreed that Lower Saxony got the Großer Knechtsand sandbank, Hoher Knechtsand island and the Tertius sandbank, Wilhelmshaven got Neuwerk island and the Frisian Republic got Mellum island in 1989. 'Present day' 'Recent floods and blizzards' #The floods of April 2006 killed 12 in both Lower Saxony proper and 3 Slizwig-Hostine province, along with another 6 in the Wismar S.S.R. #The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 6 in Kiel. #the hurricain of mid 2009 killed 2 people in Oldenburg, 2 people in Bremerhaven and 1 person in Kiel. #The winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years killing 50 people. #The rainstorms of early in the June of 2012 killed 1 person in Emden. 'Government and politics' The political system is mostly the same as The is real ife Germany, but both High Chancellor and Bundestag elected every 6 years. The nation is run by a council who are elected each 6 years and open to all nationals over 17. Military The military and police force were heavy trained up since 1974, and expanded from being merely a force of 600 improvised police, guards and volunteer townsfolk, to a trained military of some 12,000 men and a police force of some 5,000 men. The production of modern firearms recommenced in 1984. Economy Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is rapidly growing industrial aspects in urban regions, and is now well past the capability of nations like Lille-Wallonia. lignite mining, peat digging, carpentry, forestry, agriculture and food processing are the principle industries. The nation's good soils make good pasture land and harvests are always bountiful. The fishing industry is very productive due to the rich seas and the fishing fleat has been steady growing since 1995. Exports from the carpentry and food processing industries are traded with the Frisian Islands, Wilhelmshaven, Denmark and Lille-Walloonia. Some Walloon coal and hand tools are imported. 'Wind and water power' 'Cattel' 'Beer' Energy There are 7 peat-fired power stations in the area around Kiel. The biggest 3 stations have a capacity of (160 MW) and the other 4 have a capacity of (30 MW). There is a 300MW wind farm near Oldenburg. Transport Media Healthcare Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1985. Sports The national sport is football. The Death Penalty *Murderers, *Neo-Nazis, *Sex predators, (like rapists, and child molesters), *Traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. The death penalty was scraped (except for enemy spies) in 1972 and replaced with life without the possibility of parole. Mapping DD62_Germany's_map_1974.png|Germany in 1974. DD62_Germany's_map_1977.png|Germany in 1977. DD62 Germany's map.png|Germany in 2012. Also see: *'Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday)' *'Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday)' *'Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Central Europe (1962: Doomsday)' *'Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday)' *'Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday)' *'1962: Doomsday' Category:Germany Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Politics Category:Military